


Just Kids

by Autistic_JadeHarley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Character, Autistic Nepeta Leijon, Autistic Tavros Nitram, Child Abuse, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Suicide, Trans Character, Trans Gamzee Makara, just kids trying to get through life and kinda failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_JadeHarley/pseuds/Autistic_JadeHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be a series</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series

During the moments in between, like before you went to sleep or while you sat on a bench before your first class started, you thought about things.

It was always something different. Sometimes it was simple things, like your special interest, your shipping wall, (and how you despurrately n33ded to update it!!) or how you needed to ask Kanaya to repair your hat after Pounce de Leon accidentally tore it. Other times it was... deeper things, like your life or your friends lives. You generally didn't like to think about those deeper things.

-

You didn't like to think about your friend, Sollux Captor, who was still in love with a dead girl and swore he was okay, but you knew he still talked to her. You knew because he told you once on the couch in his living room while you two were playing video games. After that, neither of you mentioned it ever again.

You didn't like to think about your friend, Terezi Pyrope, who was blinded at a young age by your friend, Vriska, and suffered from depression. Once, when you were staying at her house she said, "Y'know, sometimes I love Vriska, I really do. But I can't help fucking hating her, god I hate her so much, I wish I could blind _her_. And you know what? I don't feel guilty about it, I don't care."

You didn't like to think about your friend, Vriska Serket, who had an abusive mother and lost her left eye because of an abusive ex-boyfriend. Vwiskers never seemed to be able to leave the un-ending cycle of abuse, including the abuse she inflicted on other people.

You didn't like to think about your friend, Eridan Ampora, who tried to act like he was better than everyone because of his lack of self esteem and liked to see the 'red oceans'. You didn't know what that meant (you lived no where near any beaches and oceans are blue!), and he told you that was a good thing and not to ask anymore questions. Sometimes you wanted to, but you didn't like to see him cry.

You especially didn't like to think about the girl that had once been your friend, Aradia Megido, who had loved Indiana Jones movies and killed herself at the beginning of 10th grade. Everyone had been kind of concerned with her growing interest in death, but she said not to worry. You all should have worried.

You didn't like to think about your friend, Tavros Nitram, who was made fun of for his speech impediment and the fact that he was in a wheel chair. He was really nice and fun to role play with, and it was sad that people didn't try to get to know him better... 

You didn't like to think about your friend, Equius Zahhak, who suffered from intrusive thoughts and was constantly afraid of himself. You tried to assure him that he was STRONG, but he was afraid that he was too strong and that he would hurt someone.

You didn't like to think about your friend, Gamzee Makara, who was addicted to drugs and said that his existence wasn't a miracle. You felt sorry for him and wanted to help him, but lately there was this anger in him that hadn't been there before and it scared you.

You didn't like to think about your friend, Kanaya Maryam, who once cried in the bathroom because she wanted to kiss a girl from her sewing class named Rose and used her love of fashion and models to disguise her love for women. She had a notebook. You stumbled across it once, and it was full of sapphic poetry and drawings, but most of it was scribbled out. You thought it was pretty.

You didn't like to think about yourself, about how you were made fun of for acting like a cat and how nobody seemed to have time for you. You knew you were a freak, despite what your friends told you, you knew you were different.

-

You just... didn't. It wasn't fun like watching watching cat documentaries, role playing, going through a candle store and sniffing all your favorites, drawing on the sidewalk in front of your house with chalk, putting stickers on things, or stimming with your laser pointer.

Besides, you were all 'just kids' right? That was what older people said to dismiss you, and maybe they were right. _Maybe_ you were all just kids with insignificant problems, but... maybe you weren't.


End file.
